Nothing Romeo&Julietish
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Um elevador quebrado força Puck e Rachel a passarem certo tempo juntos, discutirem coisas que já deveriam ter discutido a algum tempo atrás.  6


Título: Nothing Romeo&Juliet-ish

Autora: Naylas2

Beta: Thali, gata, te amo

Classificação: PG-13

Categoria: Depois da 1° temporada mas nem Finn/Rachel ou Puck/Quinn estão juntos

Advertência : Nenhuma, acho ._.

Capítulos: one-shot

Completa? [X] SIM [ ] NÃO

Resumo: Um elevador quebrado força Puck e Rachel a passarem certo tempo juntos, discutirem coisas que já deveriam ter discutido a algum tempo atrás.

XXX

- Eu não acredito nisso! - Rachel gritou frustada, apertando pela quinta vez o botão que a levaria até o apartamento para a festa de aniversário de Mercedes. - Que tipo de crime horrendo eu cometi nos meus dezesseis anos de vida para ficar presa dentro de um elevador logo com você?

Puck revirou os olhos.

- Você nasceu. - Falou entre os dentes.

- Gostaria de repetir isso, Puckerman? - Ela deu ênfase ao sobrenome do rapaz para irritá-lo.

- Olhe, Rachel, eu estou gostando da situação tanto quanto você, mas o que nós podemos fazer? De que tem tanto medo? - Levantou uma sobrancelha insinuadamente. - De não conseguir se controlar e se jogar em cima de mim?

- Você bem que gostaria, não é? Mas sendo completamente franca com você, é justamente do contrário. Você tem um histórico de más decisões, que obviamente foram tomadas pela cabeça de baixo, Noah. Eu poderia citar umas seis sem mesmo pestanejar mas acho que a sua reputação fala por si própria. E além do mais...

- Certo! - Puck a interrompeu no momento em que a garota parou para respirar. - Qualquer tesão que esse decote em "V" na sua blusa - fez uma pausa na qual a cantora olhou para os próprios peitos e tentou cobrí-los com o casaco. - Me causou foi morto por esse discurso totalmente brochante.

Rachel fez uma careta de nojo ao ouvir a última palavra e Puck riu alto.

- Oh, me desculpe. - Debochou. - Eu não devia ter usado uma palavra tão chula na frente de Rachel-Rainha-da-Castidade-Berry.

- Eu não sou casta. - Negou imediatamente e pausou. - Mas você realmente não deveria dizer tais palavras de baixo calão na minha presença.

- Você sabe que a última afirmação anulou a primeira completamente, não sabe?

Rachel abriu a boca para responder mas fechou-a logo em seguida, percebendo que ele tinha razão.

- Mas... - Puck sorriu, fazendo a garota se encolher no canto do elevador. - Se você diz que não é casta, prove-me.

Por um momento o coração da cantora parou de bater e ela prendeu a respiração, não conseguindo evitar que um pequeno filme rodasse em sua cabeça no qual ela se jogava em cima de Puck com tal ferocidade, que rasgava-lhe a camisa e arranhava-lhe o peito nu com as unhas, como uma tigresa. Mordeu os lábios.

- Conte-me a coisa mais pervertida que você já fez.

Suspirou aliviada mas logo o pânico retornou ao perceber que a coisa mais pervertida que fizera fora imaginar tal cena.

- Não vou compartilhar minhas intimidades com você. - Respondeu contrariada.

- Não vai porque não tem nenhuma. - Puck completou. - Eu sabia! - Exclamou ao não receber nenhuma resposta. - Você não consegue nem falar de sexo!

- Eu consigo, claro que consigo! - Mais uma vez sua boca fora mais rápida que seu cérebro e ela se recriminou por isso.

- Fale então que você quer chupar meu pau.

- O QUÊ?

- Fale. - Puck riu, divertindo-se com o horror estampado na cara da garota.

- Mas eu não quero... não quero...

- Não quer o quê?

- Simplesmente não quero.

- Vamos lá, Rachel. Você vai ter que pronunciar essas palavras pra alguém um dia. Senão como o seu príncipe encantado vai saber que você o ama?

- Eu vou dizer a ele.

- Humm. - O rosto de Puck contorceu-se numa careta. - Resposta errada.

- Eu vou beijá-lo? - Rachel chutou.

- Você me beijou, mais de uma vez. Isso significa que...?

- Não!

- Então... como?

- O que... essa frase tem a ver com declaração de amor?

- Tudo. Presumindo que você não queira perder o seu dom precioso - debochou - com ele ainda. Como você vai demonstrar todo o seu amor? Como você vai mostrar que ele é diferente de todos os outros rapazes que você beijou e disse que amava?

Rachel fechou os olhos procurando se acalmar. Puck tinha esse efeito nela. Era só vê-lo se aproximar que seu coração começava a bater de maneira descontrolada, suas pernas ficavam bambas e seu estômago revirava fazendo-a sentir uma vontade imensa de despejar todo seu almoço na cara do rapaz. E isso não era bom, não fazia-a se sentir bem, nem um pouco. Então não era amor. Amor era uma coisa que ela conhecia muito bem, era o que a fazia ver estrelas e escrever por horas em seu diário sobre como o mundo era maravilhoso, cor-de-rosa e sobre como esse seria um momento que não poderia faltar no filme que fariam sobre a sua vida depois que ela se tornasse uma estrela. Mas ela precisava acabar logo com isso, seja lá o que for, com toda essa estranheza que parava no ar sempre que os dois se encontravam sozinhos, precisava mostrar que o que ele falava ou fazia não a atingia. Respirou fundo e exclamou, sua voz saindo mais fina e mais alta do que pretendia.

- Eu quero chupar o seu pau!

O queixo de Puck caiu no mesmo instante em que ele ouviu a afirmação e um longo silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles.

Foi o garoto que decidiu rompê-lo ao perguntar com a voz rouca:

- Sério?

- NÃO! - Ela gritou ofendida.

- Não custava nada perguntar. - Ele deu de ombros.

- Droga, eu te odeio tanto! - Ela bateu o pé no chão frustada.

- Por quê? - Ele cruzou os braços.

- Você está me perguntando "por quê?"? Ótimo, eu vou te dizer o porquê! Na verdade, eu vou te dizer os 11 motivos de eu te odiar tanto!

Puck não respondeu nada, apenas esperou.

- Eu te odeio porque você é nojento, ridículo, grosseiro, insensível, cretino, que sai pegando todo mundo sem ao menos se importar com os sentimentos delas, que adora jogar raspadinha na cara dos outros e torturar os nerds, e... - Parou um minuto sem saber o que dizer. - Porque você teve uma filha!

- Porque eu tive uma filha? - Ele arregalou os olhos chocado com a resposta.

- Porque você gosta da Quinn e porque... porque não importa quão boa eu seja ou quantas vezes eu me disponha a chupar o seu pau, eu nunca vou ser melhor do que ela pra você! - Gritou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, já não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas. - Droga, droga...

Puck se aproximou da garota, tomando-llhe as mãos dela nas deles, entrelaçando os dedos e sussurou em seu ouvido:

- Quer apostar?

- Não... - Ela respondeu chorosa. - Não quero apostar, porque eu sempre me ferro, eu sempre perco. E eu não quero mais sofrer, Noah, não mais.

- Você é gostosa, Rachel. - Ele soltou do nada, fazendo a garota levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. - E eu me sinto atraído por você. Isso é verdade. Apesar da sua constante necessidade de corrigir os outros e de toda essa dramaticidade interminável. Eu não sou um Romeu e você não é uma Julieta, não trocaremos juras de amor eternas, nem nada do tipo mas... Não acredito que estou dizendo isso... Eu até que gosto de você. Se você fosse um homem, eu ia querer chupar o seu pau. - Ele riu e ela o copiou no gesto. - Mas isso é o suficiente pra você? Eu sou suficiente?

- Por que não seria? - Ela perguntou baixinho.

- Bom... além dos 11 motivos que você acabou de fornecer... Eu... Eu não sou o Finn.

Rachel subiu na ponta dos pés e tocou-lhe os lábios com os dela, num rápido selinho.

- Dizem por aí que você tem vários motivos para não amar uma pessoa e só um para amá-la... Mas quer saber a verdade?

- Manda.

- Eu não tenho nenhum motivo de te amar, nenhum. Você é uma pessoa muito fácil de se odiar, Noah.

- Droga, Rachel, se você quis soar sexy com essa frase, você definitivamente conseguiu, gata. - Dizendo isso ele a beijou novamente só que dessa vez com muito mais paixão, fazendo as costas da garota baterem com a parede do elevador. Ela não perdeu tempo e agarrou a gola da camisa do outro puxando-o mais pra perto e com a outra mão arranhou-lhe as costas. O garoto mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo um pouco de dor.

- Não sou uma gata, sou uma tigresa. - Rachel acabou rindo no meio da frase, frustando sua tentativa de soar sexy... Mas ela não pôde se conter, estava feliz demais consigo mesma por ter usado algo do devaneio que teve a pouco tempo atrás.

Puck teve que sorrir com a expressão orgulhosa no rosto da garota, era simplesmente contagioso.

- Pode apostar que sim, babe.

XXX

- Então você ficou presa no elevador? - Finn perguntou pra ela, tentando puxar assunto.

- Uhum... - A garota respondeu depois de beber em um único gole um copo inteiro de refrigerante. Droga, que calor que estava fazendo. - Mas voltou a funcionar rapidinho, rápido demais. - Resmungou amarga.

- Um... - O garoto parecia meio confuso. - Vai com calma, Rach, daqui a pouco você acaba com os refrigerantes da festa. - Riu.

- É isso, o refrigerante! - Uma idéia brilhante surgiu em sua cabeça. - Muito, muito obrigada, Finn. - Girou nos calcanhares, indo até onde Puck se encontrava e pisando no pé dele.

- Auch. - Ele reclamou.

- Droga, o refrigerante está acabando. - Anunciou feliz. - Quem se voluntariza a ir comigo comprar mais?

Percebendo a intenção da garota, Puck logo anunciou.

- Eu posso ir com você. - Deu de ombros.

- Então está resolvido! - Rachel bateu uma palma e pegou a mão do outro, levando-o a saída. Então percebeu que estava de mãos dadas com ninguém menos que Noah Puckerman na frente de todo mundo e tentou soltar, mas ele segurou firme, frustando sua tentativa.

Ambos esperaram o elevador calados, tentando não rir e não olhar um pro outro. Quando finalmente ele chegou e os dois entraram Puck se aproximou por trás da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Tem muito refrigerante na minha casa.

A última coisa que pôde ser vista antes das portas se fecharem, foi o largo sorriso que se espalhou pelo rosto de Rachel.

FIM

N/A: Bom, devido as pouquíssimas cenas puckleberry no seriado, eu meio que tinha parado de surtar, mas aí eu li a fic linda da xará e BAM! O surto voltou tudo de novo Sério mesmo, eu tinha prova de biologia hoje e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era nessa fic. Todo esse papo de "quero chupar o seu pau" veio dessa fic linda: .net/s/5840880/1/Cant_Let_Go Eu falei com a autora e pedi permissão pra usar a frase (num contexto diferente, claro) e me foi concedida Então realmente espero que vocês gostem porque eles dois são dois potos lindos e perfeitos AAAAAAAAAAA *surto*


End file.
